


giving love to the world

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's got a dirty mouth which I don't usually write but here it is, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Alec has tied Magnus up for sex quite a few times, and now is he ready to try the other side of the equation. Magnus makes sure to takeverygood care of him.





	giving love to the world

**Author's Note:**

> Life and the world are crashing and burning, and I just need some happy PWP. Just love and sex, there's no plot to speak of here. My plot will return in "On the road to your own perdition" on the weekend.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Alexander?”

“Yes.” Alec looked up at Magnus with open trusting eyes. “I trust you. And I want this. I can see how intense it makes things for you when I tie you up, so - yes, I want to try it too.”

Magnus kissed Alec slowly, shifting his position so that he was between Alec’s legs instead of straddling him. He ran his hands down Alec’s arms, which were still resting on his waist, and when he reached his hands, he took them in hand, bringing them up to the headboard. A pulse of magic from each hand, and Alec’s wrists were neatly bound to the headboard, the magic restraints lined with soft fabric so that his wrists wouldn’t chafe.

“How does that feel?”

“Good.” Alec hitched his hips up, trying to rub up against Magnus, but Magnus moved his hips out of reach.

“Now, now, Alexander. You’ve put your trust in me to make you feel good. I’m going to need you to listen to me, and do what I ask so that it can be as good for you as it can be. Are you ready to do that?”

“Yes. I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

“Excellent, that’s what I like to hear.”

Magnus rubbed his hands along Alec’s thighs, feeling them relax around him. He kissed his way down Alec’s chest, magic sparking in his wake, blue sparks exploding from each kiss and sinking into Alec’s skin, making him shiver.

Magnus kissed along Alec’s hipbones, grazing the sharp contours with his teeth, before slowly moved inward, working towards his goal. Alec was already hard and wanting, his cock resting against his stomach heavy and untouched. Magnus veered off from it at the last moment, making Alec whimper as he pressed kisses _justshy_ of where Alec really wanted it.

Magnus hooked Alec’s leg over his shoulder, kissing his inner thigh, and as Magnus pushed Alec’s other knee up close to his chest, Alec could feel that it might be a long time before his cock got any attention, because he knew just where Magnus was heading.

Alec moaned, arching off the bed as he felt Magnus’ tongue swipe over his hole, pressing warm and wet into his skin. Every time Magnus did this to him it was an exercise in restraint already, the sensations were just so soft and precise that they drove him to the edge quickly, but were excruciatingly slow to take him over it.

His legs already started trembling, and he could feel Magnus smile against his sensitive skin. “I love how just a tiny bit of this already drives you so close to the edge, angel.” Alec heard Magnus murmur, before licking back over him again.

“Magnus…” Alec panted, straining against the bonds.

“I think you’re having a bit of trouble with the concept of restraints, angel.” Magnus chuckled, his hot breath right _there_ making Alec’s legs tremble even more. Alec squirmed, though Magnus wasn’t sure if he was trying to move closer to Magnus, or farther away. Magnus readjusted his position, using his hands to spread Alec open even more, wiggling his tongue _into_ the Shadowhunter, eliciting a strangled gasp from his mouth.

Magnus pulled back a bit, careful to not overstimulate Alec too much, taking a few minutes to lick at him lightly, so lightly that he could tell that Alec wanted his hands free so that he could hold Magnus to him more firmly.

Soon, he took pity on him, pulling his tongue back, replacing it with a slicked up finger, working the already relaxed muscles open more, ensuring that he would be ready for Magnus’ cock.

When Alec was ready and whimpering, Magnus moved up the bed, kissing him softly, breath already tasting of mint again. Alec whimpered into the kiss.

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Please, please Magnus… please fuck me, please…”

“I couldn’t ever say no to such a beautiful angel.” Magnus said, kissing along Alec’s jaw. “So polite, even with such a filthy mouth.”

Magnus reached a hand down between them, moving himself into position, just lightly pressing the head against Alec where he was waiting and open. Alec’s eyes closed as he moaned again, pushing his hips forward until Magnus pushed them down with his free hand.

“None of that, now.” Magnus whispered. “You will feel my cock in you when I’m ready for it, and how I want it. But rest assured, that you will have it.”

“Please, please… please give it to me…”

Magnus pushed into him slowly, taking his time as his magic made the push slick and amazing. He moved slowly but without stopping, not stopping until he was pressed all the way into Alec. Then he moved a hand to shift Alec’s leg and oh, he slipped in just that tiny bit further, pulling a broken moan from Alec’s lips.

“Please please please please” Alec begged. “By the angel, please…”

“Please what, my angel?” Magnus asked, nosing at Alec’s cheek and pressing sloppy kisses to Alec’s jaw.

“Please move. Please let me feel it. I want to feel you in me for days.”

“Is that right?” Magnus smiled wickedly, undulating his hips gently such that he wasn’t really moving inside Alec yet - at least not in the way that Alec wanted - but making sure that Alec could most definitely feel him there.

“Yes.” Alec hissed. “I want you to fuck me hard.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

Magnus started moving his hips more insistently, his cock dragging in the tight heat that was Alec’s ass, the tightness around him so incredible that just left him wanting more. His strokes became longer, punching a hard groan out of Alec each time he pushed all the way back in.

“Faster, faster, please…” Alec begged. “I need you faster.”

“You know what I need if you want me to be faster.” Magnus murmured, licking along the shell of Alec’s ear. “If you want to really feel me hard, if you want to feel me for days, we need to switch position so that I can really use my hips, really just pound into you hard. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please, Magnus, let me feel that.”

“Okay. I’ll take care of you darling, don’t worry.”

Magnus pulled out of Alec slowly, Alec whimpering from the emptiness he was now feeling. Magnus twisted his hand and Alec’s restraints adjusted themselves, disconnecting from the headboard, just wrapping Alec’s wrists together tightly. Magnus turned Alec over gently, pulling him to his knees, but leaving his upper body resting against the bed, Alec’s face tilted to the side, cheek pressed against the pillow as he moaned softly from the press of Magnus against his back, rearranging him to his pleasure. Magnus moved into position behind Alec, and he could hear Alec’s breath hitch in anticipation, and then hear him whimper when he didn’t feel Magnus against him again immediately.

Magnus took his cock in hand, and instead of fucking right back into Alec again, he rubbed his cock against Alec’s cleft, making him squirm in anticipation.

“Please don’t tease me… please…”

“Please what? What do you want from me?”

“Please fuck me. By the angel, please fuck me hard.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Magnus stopped the teasing, as Alec had asked, sliding back into him in one fluid movement, deeper than he had been, and Alec moaned low in appreciation, pushing his ass back for more. Magnus gripped Alec’s hips tightly, fucking into him at a fast and almost brutal pace, but he watched Alec’s face for any sign of discomfort beyond his comfort zone, but only saw his blissed out face as he moaned into the pillow.

It was easier in this position for him to drag against Alec’s prostate, over and over and over again, and it wasn’t until he was on the very precipice himself that he reached a hand around to stroke over Alec’s cock, Alec hissing lightly with the almost overwhelming dual stimulation. Magnus’ rings were cool on Alec’s overheated flesh, and Magnus didn’t want to drag this out anymore, he jerked Alec quickly as he thrust his hips, and soon they were both free-falling into orgasmic bliss, their releases throbbing out of them as they tried to catch their breaths.

Magnus moved back on his knees, acutely aware that they were trembling, but also that his hand on Alec’s hip was about the only thing keeping the other man from falling over as well, so he pulled out carefully, using his remaining strength to move over to kneel next to Alec, releasing his bonds and grabbing him around the waist, pulling them both down to the bed, Alec half-sprawled on Magnus’ chest.

Alec was still breathing heavily, but wasn’t speaking. Magnus swept some hair out of Alec’s face, and Alec curled into the touch.

“How was - that wasn’t too much, was it?”

“Right now I’m saying no.” Alec said, smile breaking out over his sweaty face. “That was exactly what I wanted. How I feel tomorrow, well, that’s for me to feel tomorrow. That’s not a right now problem.”

“Will you be able to sit down?” Magnus teased.

“With some difficulty.” Alec chuckled. “But I’m a warrior. I can take it.”

“I’m not some demon you fight in battle, Alexander.” Magnus said with a mock-offended voice.

“That’s true. You’re much prettier. And you ask before you go at me hard. Make sure I want it the way you want to give it to me.”

“I do all of this for you, Alexander. I want you to feel good. I want you to be able to feel you can explore with me, see what you like and what you want.”

“I know. And I love you for it. And I just love _you_ , Magnus Bane. You are the most brilliant and most wonderful man I know.”

“And you’re the most brilliant and wonderful man that I know.”

“Ahh, we’re getting sappy. Make it stop.” Alec said, but he was smiling as he smushed his face into Magnus’ neck, his lips tasting the salty sweat of his skin.

“Never.” Magnus said gently, rubbing his hand up and down Alec’s back. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Burn" by Ellie Goulding.


End file.
